gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warm It Up, Kane
Warm It Up, Kane is a song performed by Big Daddy Kane featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Come, get some, you little bum :I take the cake but you can't get a crumb :From the poetic, authentic, superior :Ultimate - and all that good shit :I'm the original, Asiatic, acrobatic :There you have it, now get dramatic :Creatin' drama when I'm on the scene :And I pack 'em in mean, like Bruce Springsteen :I profile a style that's mild and meanwhile :Put on trial, a rap pile to exile :Make you tumble and stumble, in a rumble just crumble :And I'm still calm and humble :You need another helpin hand to swing on :I stand alone, but still you gotta bring on :Your Batman and Robin, Cagney and Lacey :Starsky and Hutch, but they still can't face me :And if may make this one thing here clear :That's for you not to come near :Period :So I ain't buggin or delirious :My swift tongue's like a sword, that's how severe it is :And I can slice and dice a Fisher-Price MC :That thought he was nice into Minute Rice :Single-handed, I ain't with that band stuff :Cause Cee'll scratch a record like flakes of dandruff :And the mic I ravage, not like a savage :But in my own way of doin damage :As I design the genuine line :Now who flattop rules in eighty-nine? :Warm it up, Kane (16X) :Take two other men with soul that you probably know :Deadly as Scarface, but bright as the Cosby show :Don't attack rappers, but make everyone hush :They step to me, but can't stop the bumrush :I make material, rich and imperial :The unique technique I speak is all original :You like to sag and drag and gag :Same old same old, but papa's got a brand new bag :So put the mic down boy, you can't work it :Due to wack lyrics, it's bout to short circuit :So toss the sauce across to the boss, no remorse :You lost, with force, of course, a holocaust :First I caught ya, then put ya through torture :You moved wrong my son, so I taught ya :Just like a guardian, that put your body in :The mood to groove with the smooth way that I'm partyin :Competition may find it spectacular :Scheme and fiend to take a bite like Dracula :And waste the taste, cause ain't no sugar here :So come near if you dare, you Booga Bear :You start hallucinatin' like magic :The wrath gets tragic, but Kane won't have it :Cause you tried to juice me when you're bluffin' :Slowed the pace, so I had to start rushin' :So pick a B.C. date, cause you're history :Here comes Kane, Scoob, Scrap, Jay, and Mister Cee :And this is one thing to us we ain't new to :The crew'll cast a spell on the crowd just like voodoo :I'm the man you can't hold back :And all competition appears to be weak :I meant to say wack, a vision of blur :Just them thinkin' I'm competitin', I say, "Huh!" :Warm it up, Kane (16X) :Genuine for eighty-nine, you know what I'm sayin? :As I give a shout out to my man Tony A :Tony P, Sally Sal and the whole Libra Digital posse :Can't forget my man Yawnski :And Smooth the Barber, you know what I'm sayin? :Also, I gotta say whassup to Born True, B-Boy :And my man big Jay Cee :The whole rest of the crew, Scoob Lover my brother :Scrap Lover, and DJ Mister Cee :Can't forget Supreme, Abu, MelQuan and Shabazz :Wally D, and the rest of the brothers :And of course my little brother the Little Daddy Shane :Manditory end of the story, you know what I'm sayin? :Peace! Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Playback FM